


To spend valentine's day

by Fangirlmoon



Series: To build a home [5]
Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Autism, Autistic Spencer Reid, Fluff, Valentine's Day, Valentine's Day Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-12 11:08:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29508792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fangirlmoon/pseuds/Fangirlmoon
Summary: The different ways Spencer and Morgan spend their valentine's evening.[This is an AU in which Morgan and Reid share a house (as friends). The parts can be read independently.]
Relationships: Derek Morgan & Spencer Reid, Derek Morgan/Original Female Character(s)
Series: To build a home [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2155380
Comments: 5
Kudos: 25





	To spend valentine's day

**Author's Note:**

> If you have trouble visualizing the house:
> 
> https://pin.it/1hps1Kl

"So what are your plans?" JJ asks as they were standing in the kitchen of the office.

"I will spend the night with a beautiful women." Rossi teases with a smile on his face. "And no case will interrupt my night."

"I am totally with you, we found a babysitter who is watching Henry so Will and I will go on a nice date." JJ announces. 

"Well you better hope that kid sleeps through the night." Morgan teases her. "Maybe even you can get-"

"You know what I don't want to keep hearing about you all's sexlife it feels wrong." Taking his cup from the counter Rossi leaves them. 

"Its funny he says that because normally we are the ones getting information like this without us wanting it." JJ pauses for a moment before looking at Morgan. "And you two? Any plans?"

"No."

"Actually yeah." Morgan announces.

"Really?"

"Its a little bit spontaneous but I will be going on a date as well tonight." 

"Well I don't have any plans." Spencer adds. "Although if Morgan isn't home, I will probably just read." 

"Why doesn't that surprise me?" JJ asks. 

"I know this was supposed to be a joke but I read an average of 2.6 books per day so it is probably because you have seen me read countless times."

"Imagine living with him." Morgan jokes.

"I'd rather not." 

"Do you think I am a good roommate?"

"We are roommates now?"

"What else are we?"

"Nevermind." Morgan takes his cup and turns his back to them walking towards his office. 

"I will do the experiment I read about when he isn't home, he doesn't like the idea of me potentially blowing up the house I think he keeps forgetting I have an PHD in chemistry. Maybe I should hang it up in the kitchen."

"You are not bothered at all that you are home alone tonight are you?" 

"No why?" Some people may think that this was a sad statement to make, that it is sad that he never had any connection with valentine's day, but for JJ it was reliving to see Spencer be so okay and content with just doing what he likes, she catches herself falling in love with him more and more. She really has the most adorable best friend.

"Well then good luck with your experiment, I hope I can hear about it tomorrow."

"You will." 

Morgan meanwhile felt a little bit bad to leave Spencer alone, not that Spencer is never alone but he felt bad that he spends his evening with someone he met at the coffee shop while Spencer is home alone. "You ate something?" Morgan steps in Spencer's office tying his tie and Spencer immediately closes the book in front of him.

"I will eat later."

"Don't forget it. I will be gone in a few minutes call me if something is up."

"Have fun do you want me to drive you, so you can drink?" Surprised Morgan looked down he hadn't even considered that. There are some things he still has to get used to about living with someone else. 

"Yeah if that's alright." Spencer dropped Morgan off not far from the restaurant and was told that the older one would call a cap to get home and Spencer quickly picked up everything he needed because that was the special thing, he could buy everything at the grocery store and then drives home setting everything up in the kitchen.

Meanwhile Morgan was at his second glass of wine looking at the women in front of him. She was gorgeous with her long black hair and brown eyes. The golden earrings shining in the light. But that's about everything. He was pretty sure that women would be a valentine's flirt and nothing more. 

Spencer had absolutely no idea how long a date like this would take, he estimated four hours, and he was one and a half hours in if she was on time. So he had a lot of time to get this done. 

"So what do you say we take things to your place?" Sasha asks drinking out her glass of wine.

"What about yours? Mine is to far out of the city."

"We could use the ride." She teases him.

"We could, we could also go to your apartment and get right to it." 

"I live with my sister, unless you've got a girlfriend to hide why don't we go to yours?" He doesn't have a girlfriend to hide but he doesn't want to make a habit out of bringing women into the house. Especially because Spencer isn't really a fan of guests. He doesn't think Spencer would complain if he did but he doesn't know if that's a good thing.

"I bet your sister is out too."

"She isn't. And she is 14 so I think my place is out of question.'

"Well it is." Morgan takes in on himself to pay the check and the two of them get into a cap.

Spencer was just writing down the results of the first try when he started the second one using more of the baking powder, when the door opened and Morgan and Sasha came in,Sasha being in his arms and Morgan's focus on her neck who didn't even look into the kitchen but she did. "Jesus christ." She pushed him off and Morgan looked confused at her before looking into Spencer's direction who was standing in the kitchen with his gloves on and lab glasses on his nose waving shyly. 

"Hey." He knew he just got caught doing what Morgan said specifically not to do in the kitchen. "You are home early."

"Well- yeah. This is sasha." He introduces her uncomfortably stepping into the kitchen and she follows. 

"I am Spencer, do you two wanna help?"

"I think we are just gonna go upstairs." Morgan tells him hoping he gets the hint.

"Oh have fun." Spencer says completely innocent and not knowing what Morgan had hinted at. And while Morgan knew that Sasha looked disturbed at Spencer who just went back to his bubbling mush. 

"You too." 

With fast steps Morgan led her through the house up the stairs. "Well he is a mood killer I understand why you wanted to go to mine."

"What did you just say?" Offended Morgan looks at the women behind him on the steps.

"He is- you know- forget it." She starts kissing him again and the two eventually made it into the bedroom and when she snuck out an hour later Spencer was still in the kitchen. 

"Your cab isn't here yet do you wanna wait here? It's cold outside." He asks friendly writing down another protocol.

"What?"

"Well I can see parts of the street and so far no light from a car."

"Oh,yeah. Yeah. Thank you." Slowly she steps into the kitchen.

"You can just sit down at the table you can see the lights from there." She did and Spencer got back to work in silence while she calls a cab. 

"You live here too?"

"Yeah Morgan and I are on the same Team. We share this house." He tells her mixing everything for his last try. "But he doesn't like me doing experiments so I wanted to do them today but you two were home early so you kinda messed up my plan." 

"Oh."

"I hope he won't be to mad."

"Well he didn't seem mad when we went up so maybe he isn't." Sasha tries awkwardly she really should have waited in the cold.

"Do you want to look? It will become one big blue mash." Excited he grins at her and somehow she couldn't find herself to say no. "One second I will get you Morgan's glasses." As fast as he can he sprints up to his office and comes back down placing the glasses on her face. "I don't have any gloves but if you just not touch anything nothing can happen." 

"I won't." Spencer takes the glass with the magical liquid and holds it over the pot, she now realized how many other bowls and pots were spread in the kitchen and probably used for this. At least she hopes it because if that stuff in them isn't from a experiment it would be disgusting. 

"Now look!" Biting down on his lip he fills the liquid in the pot and seconds later the looking a little bit yellowish water in the pot quilted over and turned blue. "Look! Look!" Excited Spencer shakes his free hand and then looks at Sasha who was nodding impressed while having a smile on her face herself. "Did you see that?"

"I did that was amazing but I also saw is my cab." 

"Oh, get home safe." He tells her before turning his attention back to the mush and she places the glasses on the kitchen counter and was pretty sure she didn't make one but two man's valentine's night better in a way she never thought she would.

**Author's Note:**

> English is not my first language so I am sorry if some mistakes make you want to clean your eyes with bleach.


End file.
